


Birthday Man

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Birthday, M/M, Prostitute, Work In Progress, a cat with mohawk, a child, clown, okay i am bad at tagging, the prostitute's fake name, what gift peter gives him?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-13 20:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the result of being disappointed with his pack which he did not enjoy his birthday party, Derek returned to his room and found a gift on his bed.  Very nude.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It is just stupid fiction popping up in my mind. So no beta. It is a whim!

Peter strolled down on the street, his hand in his front pockets, as he whistled. He paused at the alley and grinned wolfishly at the male prostitute in a purple loose shirt and tight jean who leaned on the brink wall.

“You got money?” 

Peter licked his lips, glancing at him from toes to head and realizing how pretty he was. Amber big doe eyes. Bow lips. Moles kissing all over his neck and jaw. Fuckin' long and thick brown hair. So lanky. 

"Yes."

The prostitute grinned with full of sunshine energy, swaying his hips gracefully as walking closer to him, as he gave a lustful look.

"Let's-" He was cut off.

Peter tapped his finger on his chin, “Actually, I am thinking of something else…”

The prostitute wrapped his arms around his neck, smiling wolfishly, “Tell me…whatever you want.”

Peter wrapped his arm around his slender waist, pulling him closer and leaning to his ear. There was a soft whisper. The prostitute nodded with a hum as he caressed his long fingers down on Peter's jaw.

He tilted his head back to see Peter’s face, “I am taking it.”

Peter grinned happily, “Perfect.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clown likes his growl. Which is very sexy.

There was a pack surrounding their Alpha at the table and a cake in the front of the Alpha with a birthday hat, scowling flatly.

The alpha deadpanned, glaring at his pack and then looking down at the cake with 30 sparkling candles. 

Scott lifted his Iphone up and instructed the person in a loud and colorful costume with big red shoes to hug Derek. Allison in flower printed dress rubbed her swollen belly giggled, covering her mouth with her free hand.

Lydia laughed and pounded her fist on the chest of her husband, Jackson who stifled his laughter.

Erica cooed, “Say cheese, Derek.” Boyd shook his head, giving him some pity, and shrugged hopelessly. Isaac and Danny threw the handful of colorful shred paper at him. Derek flinched with a deep scowl.

Derek glared at clown who spurt the water out of the duck and laughed so big.

Peter smiled simply as he enjoyed how the pack teased his nephew.

The pack began to sing the birthday song.

_Happy Birthday to you!_

_Happy Birthday to you!_

“Please stop it!”

_Happy Birthday to Alpha Derek Hale!_

“Shut up or I will rip all of your throats with my teeth!” The clown waggled his brows that almost touched his hairline, “I like it…” with the hint of masochism. Derek shoved him.

_Happy Birthday to you!_

Derek flipped the table over, roaring, as his eyes flashed crimson without wolfing out. 

Erica screamed, “RUN! Run for your life!” They ran out of the door and got in the black SUV which belonged to Allison. Scott helped Allison to walk and get into the car before running around the front of car and getting into the driver's seat. He inserted the key into the ignition and twisted it on. 

They laughed and waved at Derek who stood at the main door. Fuckin' birthday hat was still on him.

Erica hollered as she rolled the window down when Scott drove away, "Happy Birthday, fuck yeah!" 

Clown moaned when he stood up from falling on his butt, “How rough you are. More.” Derek grabbed him by the collar and threw him out.

There was a hand on his shoulder, Derek looking over and growling with a rumble in his throat.

Peter held his hands up, “Whoa. We haven't gotten our best part where you need to open the presents.” There were tons of presents on the table. Unopened.

“Get out.”

Peter clicked his tongue, "Tsk. You're no fun."

Derek jerked his finger out, growling deeply with elongated fangs, "Get out!"

Peter smirked slyly and whispered when he strolled down on the stairs, "Enjoy my gift." 

Derek slammed the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where the clown did go? He just goes to road and hitchhike patiently. Poor happy-faced clown. He has no ride.
> 
> Hope you like this chapter...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it is a super short.

Walked to his bedroom in the second floor and ripped the birthday hat off in a swipe, he muttered, "I couldn't believe they brought a clown?" He flickered his thumb to pull switch light up and swung his head to the bed when the light grew brighter.

He froze.

He just remembered his uncle whispering, "Enjoy my gift."

He did not expect that it was actually big and alive.

It had.... 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

#  long and thick brown hair 

 

# amber doe eyes with dark eyelashes

 

# kissable pink-ish bow lips

 

# moles

 

# long arms and legs

 

# long and skinny fingers

 

# curvy and slender hips

 

# A pale skin that could be easily bruised

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It was a nude man lying sensually on his bed. On his bed!

Not to mention, this man had a red silk bow with ribbons around his neck. 

"Hey happy birthday dude. I am your present."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god. I struggle to write this chapter because it is my first time to write the sex scene. lol. i don't know if it is good. ughhh...askfaskjfaskjs *flip my desk over*
> 
> By the way, mistakes are all mine. No beta. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter.

**7 AM**

Derek gulped, "My present?" His dick throbbed tightly against the fabrics of tight boxer and jean, his voice was getting shallow when the young man spread his legs and threw his head onto the pillow with a sensitive moan, sliding his hands to his crotch.

_The red bow looked so erotic…_

He whispered his name 'Derek Hale'.

In that moment, Derek nearly lost his control when the young man's scent of arousal thickened, hitting his nose. He shut his eyes tightly, controlling his claws to keep inside, as he whispered in his mind _'What’s that scent? I want to touch him everything as human. human. human. human. What’s that feeling? I’ve never felt this before. Too much rage of lust as if....'_

"Derek?" The amber eyes glanced at him when Derek opened his eyes and noticed his aura of being confused.

With few steps, he walked slowly until he stopped by the edge of mattress, his adam's apple bobbing up and down. He curled his fingers inside until the knuckles became white.

 _He smells so good. I want to fuck him now. **Fuck** him now. Bang his **tight** hole so hard._

The man caressed his fingers all the way from Derek's elbow to wrist until he tangled his fingers with his and he smiled, "Hey. It is your birthday. Whatever you want to do to me. Don't be scared." 

_His voice is very soothing. Turn me on._

Derek nodded and he crawled to join with him on the bed before he removed his clothes except the boxer that revealed the huge bulge.

The man closed his eyes, absently rubbing his fingers on his right nipple, as his legs were opened like ‘Welcome to the Wonderland of Hole’. Derek sat on the knees between his legs that spread with a breathtaking sight of his round butt cheeks and pink hole, pressing his thumb on his hole and circling around it that devoured him, hungry.

"I can't hold it longer." Derek grabbed his own dick and rubbed it to reduce the pain of throb. He never felt that before. It must be abnormal excessive of lust?

The man tilted his head, his long brown hair contrasting against the aqua colored pillow, as if he was thinking about something, and then he rolled on his bottom, lifting his ass.

"Just fuck me."

"But..." _I could break him easily. He is a human and he can’t heal his hole if I might split it in half._

He looked over his shoulder and arched his brow up with an attitude, "I said whatever you want. Whatever. Any thing you want. I am the motherfucker professional prostitute and I give them service…. Well yeah I have a strict policy for them. Anyway, but yours is special because of your birthday. What part you don't under--” He released a mixed of scream & gasp of pleasure, crashing his cheek into the pillow, and then he started to laugh when Derek started to thrust him ruthlessly, gripping his hands on his hips.

Derek howled. 

\----

Standing on the branch where he could get a view of his nephew and the prostitute, Peter smiled, “With a joy for the first time.” He made an exit quietly when he thought it was better to leave his nephew alone.

**7:32 PM**

"It is okay…you-” He realized he didn't know this young man's name. 

The man whispered with closed eyes, "Just do it. I know your dick is sort of special. It can grow bigger than standard size? Yeah yeah I can't wait." Derek caressed his thumbs on his slender hips, just taking his time to watch the man who lied on his back with a pillow below his hip, as he nodded when he figured out that Peter already told Jade about the special circumstance of the bigger penis in a subtle way to not let him know that his nephew was a werewolf like Peter might say to him ‘Can you handle a big cock? More bigger than you think.’, slowly thrusting his dick back in.

"What's your name?" The man grinned, "Just call me Jade." 

"Jade. Tell me if it hurts. Okay?" The man stared at him, furrowing his brows together confused, as he snorted in a light laughter awkwardly with a shrug. Derek assumed that this man did not take it seriously as if he could handle with it professionally.

Honestly, Derek was happy with himself because he could control his inner wolf. So he can enjoy the sex as human, but the only thing he couldn't control was a knot. It is a second natural erection for him. On the other hand, he didn't want to hurt Jade.

“Okay. There is no chance for you to turn back. _Jade._ ”

**2:10 AM**

Derek had no idea how to stop himself from ravaging him sexually, chuckling lowly and licking his earlobe with a wet tongue until he whispered 'scream for me'.

Jade choked in a sob on the pillow, shakily jerking his own dick, as he shook his head when his body stopped to rock back into the knot.

Derek gripped his hips so hard without claws, demanding him to scream.

Derek leaned his back backward slightly from behind Jade and he pulled it out, watching the hole twitching that made him grin and then thrusting it back without a mercy that made Jade cry with a scream, raw.

**3:57 AM**

With half-lidded eyes, Derek titled his head back on the headboard, his hand on the young man's head that bob on the dick, and he whimpered, "I need to come quickly!"

Jade, the man with pupil dilated eyes, licked all the way from the balls to the head, and then he glanced up at Derek’s lustful eyes and nose flaring. Derek whined and gasped…

He shoot a lot of cum in the wet mouth, groaning with a shudder and gripping the thick brown hair, as Jade drank all of them until he sucked him dry and he climbed on his laps to face Derek. Derek prostrated his finger into the hole. It was very…

**Loose**

**Slippery.**

**Hungry when twitching and sucking the finger.**

Jade rested his head on the collarbone on Derek, panting heavily and gasping shortly when Derek hit his prostate.

“Jade. Let me do one more round.”

There was no reply from him until Derek tilted his head to right and saw his gift sleeping peacefully. He realized that Jade tried to catch up with his enormous stamina (due to being a werewolf), but he was already worn-out when he could see his bead of sweats, swollen lips, marks of regular teeth under the red bow, hickeys, and everything Derek marked possessively. He wrapped him in his arms, nuzzling his face on his hair and exhaling his scent that excessively reeked of him. 

“Jade, you are the best gift I’ve _ever_ had in my life.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Peter is creepy, but he is very thoughtful. Isn't he?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good morning...

The prostitute cracked his eyes open, blinking at the neutral colored ceiling and feeling something heavy on his left side, and then he glanced over his shoulder...

_Oh_

_Oh. My fuckin' client. No, it is a Greek god with stubble and huge biceps and everything who just turned thirty years old yesterday._

He gulped and shuddered, feeling the remained cum leaking out of his bruised hole. He realized that he really needed to clean himself. He just gazed at the alarm clock casually and then all of sudden, his amber eyes went wide. 

It was 5:56 AM.

"Ruby." 

_Oh shit. She would kill me._

He lifted the Greek god's arm up off his side and replaced his side with pillow before he put the arm down, so the client might still think he was still here. He carefully slipped out of the bed instead of interrupting the Greek god's sleep. He winced, the sharp pang aching from his butt, when he tried to walk to pick up his clothes on the top of draw. He quickly put them on except a red zip up hoodie hanging over his arm as he ignored the cum stuck inside his hole. With closed mouth, he tiptoed to the door, twisting the knob and swinging the door open sneakily, and he slipped his lanky body through a small gap. He stepped down on stairs, supporting himself on the wall to avoid fall, and his eyes met with older man's blue eyes.

"Peter." 

Peter leaned on the wall next to the front door as he crossed his arms, "Good morning, _Jade_."

Jade reached his hand out, spreading his palm open, as he spoke professionally, "Only cash, please. Mr. Hale."

Peter grinned smoothly, pulling the money out of his wallet, and handed it to him. The prostitute curled the edge of his lip up shamelessly, but somehow in a goofy and cute way, counting the dollars. He glared at the older man, "One thousand dollars short. Nine hours straight of sex. 200 hundred dollars per hour. Last night, I should leave by eleven, but it somehow backfired because of your sex machine nephew. You gotta give me more cash than you already give me. I am not that cheap."

"Okay fair enough." He opened his wallet again, pulling out 1000 dollars, and rolled his eyes. 

"Thank you for accepting the request." He handed the cash over to him.

Jade flipped the dollars, counting his bucks quickly, as he quirked his lips goofily with sexy squinty eyes, "The most bizarre request I've ever had. It was a super fun...and painful especially probably the biggest dick in the world. I mean I never seen a man who can grow his cock bigger _literally_. That's why no one could take his cock seriously." He organized the cash in his black leather wallet before he put in the back pocket. 

Peter arched his brow up to show that he found his babble amused, shoving his wallet in the back pocket, as he opened the door with his other hand.

"Looks like you are in a hurry."

Jade opened his mouth, "Um, how do you know?"

"Have a good day, Jade."

Jade shrugged with a smile until he looked at his iPhone with a concerned look, "You are right. I have to go." He quickly left, waving his fingers at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is Ruby? Probably it is his boss? granny? BBF? Roommate? You will find out (:
> 
> I will post a new chapter today afternoon or evening.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek is still mad at clown?

**Two days after the birthday...**

The pack sat at the table, eating their breakfasts: pancakes, sausages, eggs, fruits, and coffee, tea, or juices. The presence of Alpha sitting on the cozy window seat with a view of garden slightly stirred the pack's concern except Peter cut the pancake with fork and knife like a royal king did elegantly as if he pretended to not see.

Allison chewed the piece of pancake, glancing at Derek, and she swallowed it. 

"Derek. Are you okay?" Derek shrugged and kept his gaze on the sight of lavender flowers.

Jackson scoffed, "Come on. You couldn't be still mad for us bringing the clown." He started to laugh, and then yelped when Lydia pinched the left side of his bottom hip and whispered ' _Jackson_ ' in a stern tone. He almost growled at her, but he shut his mouth tightly when Lydia arched her brow up at her like ‘Don't mess up with me'.

They continued eating their breakfast since they left Derek alone as they assumed that Derek might be internally pissed off at them for clown. For clown? When they left the house before they apologized to Derek for ruining his birthday, Derek tightened his jaw and glared at them, “Get out.” He slammed the door in their faces.

**.....**

During the noon, the pack met at the cafe and discussed about their Alpha.

Danny suggested, stirring a spoon in the green tea casually, "Why don't we bring him to bar and chill out? That would give us another chance to throw a party for him. No clown." The pack muttered and nodded. 

Scott sighed, "It is not about the clown." They turned their attention on him.

Allison said, "What are you talking about?"

She watched her husband frowning.

"Peter told me...um...he bought a strange gift for him. Derek was very happy with it, but the gift left."

Allison furrowed her brows, deepening her signature dimples, as she repeated his last statement, "Derek was very happy, but the gift left?"

Jackson deadpanned, "Scott. The gift can't walk."

Scott mumbled, “What?” like a little boy who didn’t understand Jackson’s point.

Isaac explained, "Scott, it is a thing that can’t do things like a human does."

Lydia rolled her eyes, holding the mirror in her hand and painting the salmon colored lipstick on her full lips, and smacked her lips, "Personification, Scott."

Erica laughed, “Scott. Don’t believe what did he say next time.” Boyd gave Scott a look.

Danny whispered with wide eyes, "Oh I get it what did Peter mean."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boring? Because of no Jade in this chapter?


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott Whiskey...

Just after the meeting at café, they returned to the Hale house and found Derek lying on the sofa and drinking the Scotch Whisky (special scotch whisky that help werewolves to become drunk). Erica grimaced, sensing his inner wolf that howled sadly, as she glanced at Boyd who tried to snatch the alcohol from the Alpha who growled, but the Alpha was too weak to protest. Boyd finally distracted him when Isaac took the scotch whiskey away from his grip. Jackson told his best friend, “Danny. Get water for him, please.”

Danny went to kitchen while Isaac put the alcohol in the cabinet. Danny brought the glass of water, handing it to Derek, “Drink it.” 

The Alpha shook his head and mumbled indistinctly. Scott and Allison sat down between him and gave him some comfort. Erica sat on the floor, landing her right hand on his knee to let him know that they would be there always for him no matter how small or big personal problem was. Derek sighed and accepted a drink to clean up the alcohol in his system, wiping tears off his eyes with his other hand.

“You should see him. He is so stunningly _beautiful_. _Loud_. He talks a lot. He is just _different_ than the woman I dated in the past. I want _him_. I want him _**so** bad_. So does my wolf, too.” 

He kept smiling when he talked about the man. All of sudden, his mood swung badly, “He hates me. I hurt him.” He sunk his shoulders gloomily and heavily, almost dropping the glass, but Scott managed to catch it and put it on the coffee table, and leaned on Allison’s shoulder without realizing himself what he was doing. Allison and Scott shared a sympathetic look and hugged Derek who sobbed.

Lydia was immediately touched by his devastation of losing the man he really loved on his birthday. She made fists until her knuckles became white when she couldn’t stand seeing the Alpha being heartbroken and she glared at the older man who sat on the red velvet chair at the corner next to the big window with nice view of forest and looked up from reading the newspaper.

“What?” He acted innocently. 

Lydia gestured to the Alpha, flaring her nostril and revealing her deep dimples, as everyone fixed stare on him with bitterness.

She hissed furiously. 

“Peter. What you’ve done to him?”

He shrugged and his cold blue eyes fell to the newspaper without showing any mercy.

“I’ve never thought the gift **_hurt_** him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh, Peter is not good Uncle?


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it is short again. :P

Just few days after the pack heard the confession from the Alpha, the pack forced Peter to provide information where did he find the man named Jade, but Peter scorned angrily, “He is roaming everywhere.” There was no point of getting help from Peter if he didn’t know any information about him. By the way, they had a hard time to trust him because he is Peter. They asked Derek if he had any items from Jade because it would give them some clue such as smelling his scent. 

There was a hope when Derek smiled, “Yeah, I remembered there was a red bow. I am not sure if it was around in my room.” Isaac was about running to the bedroom, but Peter grimaced, sinking into the red chair with, “Ah. That red bow. On that day, he left in the morning. He still wore it.” Everyone dropped a smile.

In the moment, Derek shut himself down by storming out of the house and transforming into a wolf, so he could howl in a cry at the moon.

The _hope_ of finding Jade was destroyed when Derek announced.

“No need to look for him further. Thanks for trying to help. I appreciate it.” 

There was sadness in his central heterochromic eyes along with a tight smile.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'RUBY'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote many versions of this chapters over and over again. I think this is good enough (:

**Three months had passed until…**

**August 25th**

At the mechanic store, Erica in the blue scrub with white tennis shoes walked into the office and leaned to kiss her boyfriend, Boyd, briefly.

“So how’s the day, babe? Um, where is my donut and milk?” Boyd muttered, “I saw the stray fat cat with rainbow Mohawk. Her name is Ruby. She hisses a lot. She is damn hungry. So I gave her milk.”

Erica nodded, “That’s quite interesting for the cat having a rainbow Mohawk. So where is my donut?”

Boyd twirled the leather chair and faced her with a smile, placing his hands on her hips, “That’s problem. I took my eyes off Ruby for a second. She took your donut and ran away. I am sorry, babe.”

Erica growled, “I will hunt this cat and rip off its neck with my teeth for stealing my donut and milk!”

Boyd chuckled, “It is just a cat.”

Erica deadpanned, smiling sexily with red lipstick, “With a rainbow Mohawk, babe.”

**\----**

Just after nine o’clock, Danny had a break from his work and he went to the café, few minutes away from the work. 

Sipping the hot chai, he read the news in his iPad and talked with his client on iPhone. 

“So you want me to investigate about your ex-wife? Sure, I could do that.” He didn’t realize that there was a cat sitting on his table when he frowned slightly as he took a glimpse of the rainbow Mohawk.

The cat meowed, tilting its head at the sandwich, and sniffed it.

Danny glanced at his nametag as he tore the small bite of sandwich, handing it to its mouth, “Okay, you have it. Ruby. Then go away.”

The cat hissed.

He shooed Ruby away until it jumped off the table.

“Damn Ruby. Sorry, I was talking to Ruby. Yes, I will investigate for you, Mr. Smith.”

**\-----**

**9:45 AM**

Scott scratched his chin with his fingers, inspecting the fat and black cat with a rainbow Mohawk whom Isaac found this cat eating his lunch, as he mumbled, “Isaac. Do you know anyone own this cat?” 

Isaac sighed, looking for the nametag on the red bow around the cat’s neck, “No address. But it is Ruby.” The cat hissed angrily, almost walking on two legs, as its hair stood up.

Scott laughed, “I think he hates his girly name.” He patted on its head gently to calm him down.

Isaac bobbed his head, scribbling the information on the form, “Okay. We will keep him for while until the owner claims this cat.”

**\----**

At the lunchtime, the counselor in a decent work dress handed a file to the pregnant teacher and she smiled, “Mrs. Argent. You have a new student coming late.” Mrs. Argent opened the file and saw the picture of her student with a clip at the corner, reading her background information.

_What a beautiful child. She is only four years old._

The counselor smiled when she read Mrs. Argent’s look, “She has a high IQ, so she is allowed to enter the kindergarten early.” Mrs. Argent raised her brows up, impressed.

The counselor watched at the clock above the door, “Oh, I have to go for my meeting. Good luck with your new student.” Mrs. Argent flashed smile, “Thanks.” 

In the classroom, she made a lecture about vocabulary words and then she heard someone knocking on the wall.

“Oh good morning, Mr. Smith.” Mr. Smith, the principal, smiled and greeted the students who waved at him.

He said, “I have a new student with me.”

Mrs. Argent clapped her hands once and she spoke.

“Ladies and gentlemen. We have a new student coming here. So be nice to her.”

Mr. Smith stepped back to let the student to enter and then he left before he told the student, “Have a fun day on your first day of school.” 

The chestnut curly haired girl with messy pigtails in black bows and black-framed glasses walked in and curled the handles of new batman backpack with her hands. She wore a simple black dress and old red All-Star sneakers. Also, she had several colorful bandages on her right elbow cap, kneecaps, and six fingers. She turned to face to the children and looked up at her new teacher. She stared at her long time, batting her long eyelashes slowly and casually.

_She is very observer._

“I am your teacher, Mrs. Argent. You may call me Allison. Can you tell us about yourself?” 

The girl stopped being fidget from playing the handles, and spoke loudly and clearly in a giggle which Allison found her adorable. 

“I am four years old and I was born here, Beacon Hills. My best friend is Batman. It is his name. He is my knight in the shiny armor because he always protects me all time. Um. I like purple, but I like rainbow. I hate vegetables.” Everyone hollered in agreement about vegetables and one of them whined, “Yeah, carrot and broccoli is yucky.” She quickly bonded with other children who already fascinated with her due to her crazy personality that stood her out.

She added, “And…I move a lot!”

One of female children raised her hand up politely and the new student nodded.

“What cities you went?” Allison moved her gaze on the girl who mumbled and tapped on her fingers with her other index finger.

“Berkeley. San Francisco. San Diego. Um. Miami. New York. Phoenix. And as many as we could go anywhere.” Everyone gawped at her with jealousy.

Allison curiously asked, crossing her arms, “Your parents are in the military?” 

The girl shook her head and shrugged, struggling to find a word, “No. My dad is like um. Errr… Hippie wanderer?”

Allison noted that her father was a hippie wanderer who liked to move a lot and smoke a lot (okay she assumed the last part). She wondered if her father treated this girl properly based on how she dressed up and received a lot of bruises under the bandages. She had to frown at that.

“Okay. Thanks for sharing your story. You can sit with Daisy.” She glanced for Daisy who waved her arms crazily with glossy brown eyes as if she won a prize. 

Daisy scooted over slightly to let the girl have more space on the bench.

Daisy screamed happily, “You haven’t told us your name! You forgot!” Allison gasped, “That’s right. Tell us your name.”

The girl glanced at them as she opened her mouth into a toothy smile, putting her backpack to her desk.

“I am Ruby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo? Like it?


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I lie about updating it soon, but bitch writer's block laughs at me. 
> 
> No beta. mistakes are all mine.

Entered into the living room, Peter crossed his arms and arched his brow deeply, hissing angrily.

“Any one would care to explain why the cat with rainbow mohawk is sitting on my throne?"

Scott lifted the strawberry to his wife's mouth as he spoke with a shrug, “He did not get along with cats, so we cannot put him in the cage with other cats. And we don't have another spare cage.” Peter growled, glancing at Isaac whisper, "His name is Ruby." The cat hissed, arching his spinal upward, as his olive green strikingly glared at them with aggressive attitude. Scott shrugged as Allison giggled, covering her mouth with her hand, "See? We cannot risk losing another cat tonight." Peter sighed, frustrated, as he rolled his eyes, walking toward his throne and tried to shoo the cat but Ruby bared its fangs and pulled its ears down, throwing a clawed fist. 

Peter groaned, gesturing the back of his hand in a wave toward the cat, “Get him out of here before Derek comes here. He really hates a cat.”

The door opened swung.

Derek came in along with Erica, Boyd, and Danny. All of sudden, Erica lost her cool when she screamed about the cat stealing her milk and donut, and she lunged after the cat who jumped off the throne and galloped to the exit. Somehow, Derek managed to grab it by neck gently and held it in his arms before Erica ripped its throat with her bare teeth. Derek's pupils dilated huge as he sniffed when he nuzzled his nose against its neck, but he focused his nose on the red bow. The name came out of his choked voice that the pack hadn't heard it in few months.

“ _Jade._ ”

The expression of Derek was no longer grumpy or showing any tight lines of disappointment, anger, and depression when he tried to held his emotion back because he knew Jade was gone before his own eyes when he woke up and realized that the side of bed was empty. He couldn't blame his uncle Peter for letting Jade go; he knew the fact that Jade was a mere prostitute who just seduced every men for money which was his job to survive. His inner wolf wanted him, too, but he didn't know if Jade wanted him. Despite the fact, Derek would like to get to know more about him and build a relationship with him. 

The pack turned the attention on him when Derek nearly smiled and glanced at Isaac and Scott, “Thank you for bringing this cat.”

Flattered, Scott stammered as he glanced at Isaac who grinned at Derek, “Well. Not us. You need to thank Ruby for coming to our vet and stealing our lunch.”

Derek murmured, “Ruby?”

The cat hissed and scratched Derek’s chin, jumping out of the arms. Isaac grimaced in smile, prodding his elbow on the arm of sofa, “He really hates his name.”

Scott nodded, “Definitely”

**\----**

**Next morning….**

Ruby sat on the swing alone, spacing out at her classmates play tag, as Allison frowned, joining with her by sitting on the available swing before she asked, "May I join with you?"

Ruby avoided looking at her as she nodded, "Yes, you can. Allison." Allison fixed her pencil skirt as she sat down on the swing, holding the chained handle with her hand.

"Is everything okay?" She had a concern for Ruby since she already read her file and learned that Ruby had bad temper easily when she was in foul mood to do anything or felt upset, depending on situation, (Allison hadn't seen her temper yet, she would prepare to sooth her temper in the future) and she had a single father who is unemployed. And according to the little girl, he was a Hippie wanderer. 

Ruby started to kick her legs to make her swing faster. She did not reply her question. 

“Is there something you like to share?” Allison smiled, swinging slightly. 

Ruby pouted sadly with darker eyes, “Batman is gone.” as she paused her swing by pressing her feet on the sand. 

Allison furrowed her brows with lines of concern, whispering, “What happened to him?" She hoped that it did not upset Ruby if she asked her more question, but Ruby leaned closer to her side and opened her mouth. Her expression grew gloom.

She answered firmly and clearly, “He ran away.”

Allison frowned, “I am sorry.” She did not understand why Batman ran away and she opened her mouth to speak more question, but she was cut off.

Ruby glanced at her and smiled, “He is my love.”

Allison understood her feeling well. She assumed that Batman didn't want Ruby to be part in his life because sometimes kids got older and didn't want to play with younger kid like they were bored with toys and tossed them in the trash.

“Don’t worry, there are plenty of boys in your life.”

**\----**

Jade put the red hood on as he twirled around to face the white collar good-looking man who might be in forty or fifty, grinning professionally, “Four hundred. In cash.” The older man handed him the cash, and then he leaned to kiss, but Jade grabbed him by using his palm on the forehead, “No kiss on my face. One of my policies.” The man backed off and nodded, “Oh sorry.”

Jade grinned and put the cash in his wallet, shoving it in the pocket of red hoodie and getting out of the park before waving his fingers at his client.

“Can I see you again?”

“No. I don’t sleep with same person twice. Again it is my policy, sorry. Have a good night, sir.”

He wiggled his fingers when he waved at him.

**\----**

**Wednesday afternoon…**

Miss Connie, the 95 year old babysitter who was in a healthy condition, scolded the young girl for not finishing her broccoli soup and demanded her to go to the corner for her time out, but the girl ran out of the house. Miss Connie ran to the doorway and screamed her name.

"RUBY!" 

Ruby slipped into the forest, dodging over the logs, as she escaped from Miss Connie who couldn't run. She really hated her babysitter, but her father had no choice to leave her to the old hag who made a nasty soup that smelled like a rotten raccoon living under her creaked bed. She had no idea why her father was very busy without a work, but every morning she would wake up to the ceiling as she realized that she was back home asleep when her father picked her up and brought her back to the apartment where they lived in, and she ran to her father's bedroom. She would see him with bed hair and goofy smile. 

She whispered, “Batman. Where are you?” A pout appeared on her face. Batman did not see her four days.

Ruby bit her lips as she paused her curiosity of wandering in the forest, realizing that she was lost. She started to sing "Did You Ever See a Lassie" when she decided to which way she would walk. 

'that?' she walked to the left until she picked up the sound of people chatting across out of the forest. Not just the people, she saw the Victorian house settling on the low hill. She ran to that direction and avoided bumping into the trees. She slipped out of the forest and gasped when she saw the bunch of people having the BBQ and one man with black hair petting the cat who purred happily. She ran to the cat and snatched it away from the man.

“That’s my Batman!"

**\----**

Derek furrowed his brows confused when the girl who came out of the forest out of blue and snatched the cat from him. She screamed at him, "That's my Batman!" 

The pack was in shock as they froze to see the unknown girl.

“RUBY?”

Ruby turned around and gawped at her with a tiny angry brows, “What are you doing here, Allison?” Allison put the tupperware of fruits on the wood table as she gasped, not blinking as if she screamed 'what on the earth my student is doing here?'. 

Derek held his hands up, “So the cat is not Ruby?” 

Ruby shot a glare at him, “You stole my cat! You are bad and….” She shook her head and spit with a huge fury of anger in the tiny-framed body, “evil guy! You have no idea how it really hurt my heart when I found out that he was gone! You are meanie!” She vented the mix of temper and anger toward the man who hopelessly tried to calm her down as if he had no idea how to deal with children. She whimpered and glanced at the olive eyes of the cat, rubbing its head. Derek clenched his fist as he titled his head up slightly to pick up the scent coming from Ruby. Allison stepped in Derek’s way and saw Ruby stepping back. Allison's husband asked, "Where are you going?" She would ask same thing as she smiled when her husband was in the mode of being protective soon-to-be-father. 

She turned around and whispered, "Home?"

Derek stood up and frowned, crossing his arms, "It is dangerous for a little girl to walk alone in the forest. We need your parents' phone number."

Ruby did not reply, avoiding his gaze, as she walked toward to the forest, but Isaac appeared in her way and shook his head, "Oh no princess, we cannot let you to walk alone. Please, let us talk with your parents on phone." Ruby threw Batman on him as Batman crawled up on to attack his face with deadly claws. Ruby ran and punched him in the sensitive area with fist. Isaac yelped and dropped to knees, groping his crotch with his hands and groaning in agony.

Erica and Boyd came out of the kitchen through the back door, carrying with more trays, gaping at the girl and Isaac who curled on the ground with a red face.

Erica cried out, “What happen?”

Ruby just dashed into the forest along with Batman.

Allison cried out, "RUBY!"

**\----**

Jade just parked his car behind the tree five minutes ago and right now he was with the blonde client, being on his knees when he sucked the dick in his mouth.

The client moaned, tangling his fingers on the brown hair, as he shut his eyes, “Ahh, fuck.” He jerked his hips to shove his dick onto the mouth as Jade gagged with watery eyes.

“Fuck. It is the old hag who nagged, nagged, nagged. Oh my god, how long she would keep going saying that?”

The client frowned, “Um is that your cellphone?” Jade rolled his eyes and sucked the tip of dick when he heard the ringtone, which he recorded his voice, before wiping the cum off his mouth and standing up. He pulled the client’s zipper up, keeping his gaze on the client’s brown eyes and pulling his phone out of the hoodie.

“Yes?” He glanced at the client leaning on the tree and waiting for him patiently.

He widened his eyes, furrowing his brows together, “What did you say?” 

**\----**

Jade parked his car in the parkway and got out of the car without slamming the car, running to the house. The door swung open.

"Daddy!" He scooped the young girl in his arms and embraced her tightly, sighing in a relief. 

"Thank god."

He put her down and placed his hands on his hips, tilting his hip to right slightly and pressing his lips together. The girl bit her lips and stepped back carefully, holding her fat cat

"Ruby. Do not think about...throwing a cat on me." Ruby squealed nervously, "I didn't mean to run away, but guess what!?"

He forced to smile with a nod. He tried not to lose his cool.

"You found Batman."

Ruby gasped and screamed, "Yeah! I told you! He is still alive. Not dying flat on the street! Look at him!" She struggled to lift it up as she giggled. He snorted with laughter.

He glanced at the babysitter. She huffed, crossing her arms, as she spoke harshly, "Well. Do teach her some manner."

He ruffled his daughter's hair and told her to be ready. She ran to get her stuff as her cat followed her.

The babysitter decided not to take care of his daughter anymore that she fed up with her obnoxious behavior and unpredictable temper. She added 'constant babble. She won't shut up about Batman." Jade had to roll his eyes and chuckle, but he cleared his throat.

"Ruby, are you ready?" Ruby held Batman in the left arm that he almost slipped out of the arm, too fat, and a backpack in her free hand, nodding furiously. She ran to the car.

Jade turned around to see Miss Connie and gave her thank when he stepped outside, but Miss Connie slammed the door in his face. 

Jade chuckled, flailing his arm lazily and awkwardly, "Well, thank you for taking care of Ruby." 

**\----**

**Next morning…**

Not able to find Ruby and her cat that was actually named Batman, which it was being mistaken for Ruby, gave Allison a heart attack, but somehow Ruby managed to arrive home safely when she was present in her classroom.

She exhaled in a blow when she saw Ruby on the desk, grinning happily and babbling with her classmate, Daisy about her Batman. Allison walked to the front of her desk as she clapped her hands, smiling with dimples.

"Ladies and gentlemen. There is a parent/teacher conference tomorrow. I already called with your parents."

All of them gasped with horrified look. They started to behave politely as they knew that their teacher might tell their parents about their trouble. 

**\----**

**Friday…**

Allison sat at her desk, glancing at Ruby scribble on the paper with purple crayon. She had talked with all of her students’ parents except Ruby’s parent. He picked the time that would be after school, which he was available, so Allison was willing to do that. 

"Ruby?" 

Ruby gasped 'Daddy!' dropping the crayon, as she stumbled out of the seat. She ran to the man and threw herself to him when he caught her in his arms and embraced her in a hug.

Allison had no idea that this man turned out to be a very attractive father with brown long hair, amber eyes, moles, and beautiful shaped bow lips. He was taller than her husband, Scott, by few inches, including long arms and legs. Ruby really split the image of her father. 

He put her daughter on his left hip, grinning and reaching his hand out, "I am Stiles."

Allison furrowed her brows together, confused, "Stiles Stilinski?" She did a handshake briefly.

"No one could pronounce my first name. It is just....," He flailed his free hand as he rolled his eyes with a sexy smile, "Trust me, Mrs. Argent."

Allison smiled, "Stiles, call me Allison." 

After the introduction, Stiles gave a thumb up to Ruby who blushed when Allison praised her how very intelligent she was. She had no struggle with her homework as she catch up with lessons she missed because she came to school in the second week of the fall semester. She picked up vocabularies and other lessons of math and science quickly. 

He nodded, "So. Any temper? I am just worrying about her behavior." Ruby frowned, placing her fists on her hips, as she furrowed her tiny brows together cutely. 

Stiles took a glimpse of her, "I mean in good way. Allison needs to know about your silly behavior." Ruby giggled and leaned on his side, burying her face. 

Allison folded her hands and shook her head, "No, she has been doing great. Last Tuesday, she had a mild depression about Batman."

Stiles nodded, "A cat. Yeah, she found him at some stranger's house. I was upset about it, but...she was at her babysitter's house safely. I thought I lost her when her babysitter called me."

Allison nodded, "Um. You are unemployed for while, isn't it right?" Stiles lost his smile and he shrugged with a dead look, "Yes..." He became fidget when he tapped his fingers on the desk. Allison noticed how uncomfortable he answered her questions.

Ruby whined and Stiles turned his attention to her, "What's wrong, Ruby?"

Ruby wailed, "I want my Batman." Stiles frowned and picked her up in his arms, shushing, "Ruby. Can you be patient for few minutes? We can go home." Ruby sniffled and leaned on his shoulder, putting her thumb in her mouth and nodding with watery eyes. She fell asleep, so Stiles held her while he talked.

"Allison. Okay, I understand your concern about Ruby's life. I try my best to provide what she need. Education and stable life...well not stable life because we travelled constantly..."

Allison smiled, "She has a lot of experience through meeting new people and culture. She is very an outstanding student with a high quality of experience of culture. Sometimes, she talks about politic in my classroom and unfortunately none of my students understands her." Both of them shared laughter.

He nodded slowly, "Yes, she is. Didn't I give you a bad impression?" She nodded with a smile, "Obviously, I was wrong about you. She said that you are the Hippie wanderer."

"Oh yeah, I am." His eyes smiled.

**\----**

Allison bobbed her head slowly as she glanced at Derek, walking around the kitchen counter-table and leaning against the edge of the counter-table by butt with a hand on her belly.

"You can smell the scent of Jade on me?"

Derek took a glance of his pack and then he looked back to Allison.

"Yes. I could smell his scent on Ruby, her father Mr. Stilinski, and even Batman."

Scott spoke, "Allison. Did Stiles mention about living with a relative or roommate who might be Jade?"

Allison remembered Ruby's file, but it did not contain information about Stiles' life. Basically, it was all about Ruby's education and health condition, and it included her father's name and phone number for emergency. She shrugged, "No idea. All I know about is that...oh. How can I forget about Ruby's picture of her family." She already assigned her students to draw the pictures of their families few weeks ago, so Ruby turned hers on her first day of school.

It piqued Derek's attention.

"A picture of Ruby and her father. No addition of Stilinski member or friend." She shrugged.

A voice behind Derek chuckled.

"Any of you have any idea that Ruby's father might have a fling with Jade?" Allison frowned and she protested, "Stiles is unemployed and how he could earn money?" 

Peter rolled his eyes, "Maybe Jade likes him and gives him a free sex." Everyone gave him a flat look.

**\----**

**Sunday…**

Derek had discussed with his pack about Jade that he won't do something stupid such as stalking Ruby and her father if they actually knew Jade. He didn't want to make himself a fool, but he was glad that Jade apparently returned to the Beacon Hills because he had been sniffed his scent around this small town but he couldn't find him which was an epic fail unlike a prince finding his Cinderella. That was a bitter. 

On this early afternoon right away after noon, Derek met Lydia and Jackson, which they just returned home last night, and he thought they deserved to know about Jade since they were worried about him being loner.

Lydia and Jackson were thrilled to hear about Derek might find his mate, and Jackson added that one of his co-worker bragged about having a sex with a beautiful alike Aphrodite man in the park two days ago. Derek was shocked that his mate continued having affairs with strangers.

Jackson rubbed his chin, sighing with raised brows, "He said his name is Jade." Derek growled, as he couldn't stand hearing about his mate's affairs. 

Lydia smiled, flipping her strawberry locks behind her back, "Here your friendly reminder is. Do not make a stupid decision. Wait until you bump into your mate. Not on purpose. Let it happen, like a fate."

Derek rolled his eyes with angry huff.

**\----**

Jade stared at his daughter who cracked her sleepy eyes open and spoke, “Ruby. Listen to me.”

She petted Batman’s head with a slow nod, almost dozing on the backseat.

Jade gripped his fists until his knuckles became white, so icily pale.

“I am going to see my um…” His amber eyes fixed on his daughter’s curious amber eyes.

“Uh. My amigo bueno.”

She whispered, “Uh-huh?”

He continued, “In that spot.” He pointed at it.

“I am going to see him and talk to him for one hour. You sleep here. And do not try to go to see me. Okay, please?”

His daughter moved her hand to forehead until she saluted with closed eyes, “I, Ruby Stilinski, shall behave well!” 

He leaned to kiss her forehead and gave her and Batman a hug, “Good night, my Ruby.” He pulled the thick and warm blanket to cover over her shoulder.

“Good night, daddy.” She mumbled, nuzzling her face against Batman’s back as he was purring happily.

The sound of pulling the key out of the ignition was soft, he was carefully closing the door and locking his car with the remote.

“I am sorry, Ruby.” He held his tears back, shaking his head.

**\----**

**The first Monday of September…**

“Little Red Riding Hood was enjoying the warm summer day so much, that she didn't notice a dark shadow approaching out of the forest behind her...”

Allison nodded, “Okay, you may stop, Ruby.”

Ruby gasped, “Oh my god!”

Allison shushed with a grin until Ruby sat down and squealed with Daisy, murmuring a gossip about the story. She assumed that Ruby already knew stories. In the fact, Ruby read high school books easily.

Allison asked, “Who is the dark shadow approaching behind her?” She searched for a student who raised a hand up instead of a genius girl who waved her hand excitedly and she frowned at none of student raising their hand up.

“Okay. Ruby?”

Ruby slammed her palms on the desk and whispered, “A bad wolf.”

Allison nodded, “Very good. A bad wolf in where?”

Ruby grinned, “In the _forest_.”

**\----**

Jade moaned, rocking himself on the cock, as his chest pressed on the tree, his hand jerking his own cock as hearing his client who fucked him behind with heavy pant. 

The sound of cellphone beeped loudly.

Jade shuddered, “Okay, your time is up.”

The client withdrew his cock out of the loose hole and removed the condom before he jerked it and shot cum. Jade grabbed his jeans up to his low waist and buttoned it as he glanced at his client who put his cock back inside his brief and grinned at him, “Jade. How much?”

He replied flatly without looking at him, “Two hundred and fifty dollars.” 

**\----**

On this Saturday evening, Derek pounded his fist on the wall, flaring his nostrils and flashing his red eyes, as he growled. 

He whined, “My mate!”

He grew impatient when he couldn’t stand smelling a heavy scent of Jade on Allison where she worked with Ruby who brought that scent from somewhere! 

Derek decided to go to 'Howl at Luna', one of several clubs he owns, and he found a girl arguing with the bartender. He scowled, "Who let a kid go in my club?" The bartender turned around and gasped, "Thank god. This girl is very stubborn. We do not sell chocolate milkshake here!" 

Derek sighed and walked to the girl, recognizing the scent.

"Ruby?"

The girl swung the stool to face him with a cute pout, a cat on her lap hissing with pointy pupil dilated green eyes.

“Yes, Derek what are you doing here?” 

Derek squinted at her, crossing his arms, as he cocked his head to right slightly, “I am the owner of this club. Where is your dad?”

She pointed at the short man flirting with blond woman that had big breasts, “That woman.”

“Oh is that your mother?”

She smiled, curling her curly lock with her index finger, as she fixed her eyes on his green eyes with confidence, “No way!"

He raised his brows up, confused.

"Who is she?"

"Babysitter for tonight."

_What the fuck?_

Derek nodded, “Okay, why she is bringing you here?” 

She ignored his question as she petted his Batman’s head with her fingers gently, humming a lullaby.  


“Ruby?”

She swiveled the high chair, humming, as she danced her cat by holding its front paws.

“Ruby?”

Still no reply for her.

“That’s it, I am going to talk with your babysitter.” 

**\----**

The pack arrived at the Hale house, letting Isaac open the door. They stopped laughing when they spot a naked guy.

Erica raised her brows as the two women covered their eyes, “Oh Peter, what a big dick you have.” 

Peter grinned, “Thank you.”

Boyd growled as Erica rolled her eyes, patting on his back, “Don’t worry, you have a bigger dick than him, babe.”

Danny looked away from his dick and stared at his lover, Isaac who scratched his neck uncomfortably.

Jackson and Scott shared looks, and then Scott asked, “Um, do we interrupt your--” 

Jackson rolled his eyes, “Obviously, can’t you tell by smelling _sex_.”

“So what’s going on?” The pack turned around and widened their eyes.

Scott stammered, “Derek?” 

His wife added, “Ruby?”

Derek held Ruby, hanging in his right arm and Batman in his free arm. Somehow, the view of Peter’s dick was blocked luckily when he stood behind the back of sofa. 

Someone came down on the stair.

“Peter. Thanks for lending a robe.” 

Peter grinned, speaking, “You are welcome.”

Derek knew this scent. 

Allison widened her eyes and covered her mouth with her hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what do you think?


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta again.

Ruby cried happily, climbing out of the strong arm and running to the person with red silky robe on the halfway stair. Batman squirmed out of the arm easily and splat on the furry belly. It followed her.

“Daddy! You come back home early!” She hugged his legs. 

_Ruby? My daughter was supposed to be with Jessica, the girl next door._

Scott whispered when he looked over his shoulder talking to the pack, “It is not getting any good…”

Isaac whispered, “Definitely.”

Daddy went red, squealing in short scream and flailing his arms when he saw the teacher of Ruby, smiled meekly with wave.

_Fuck. Fuck. Allison. I want to die! Jump off the cliff for exposing my truth of a reason why I did not have a real job, more professional than being prostitute! The worst part is that she is my daughter’s kindergarten teacher! How embarrassed._

“Hi Stiles.” Stiles gritted his teeth, feeling the blush heat up his whole body.

He whispered under his breath, “Hi Allison.” His amber eyes moved from her to Peter and the man.

_He looks so familiar to me. Did I meet him before? Too many customers I lost count._

When Ruby complained about the name ‘Derek’ that gave him a flashback of experiencing with the big cock, bigger than all of his customers’, in his hole.

“Oh oh fu-” He covered his daughter’s ears with his large hands, and then he screamed, “Fuck! How could I forget you!? You are that birthday dude who just turned into thirty years old! Oh my god.” Honestly, he did not learn the Greek god with abs’ name because both of them drowned in the pleasure of sex, the Greek god kept thrusting and rolling his hips into him, the poor Jade who tried to keep up with his huge stamina. 

Ruby looked upward at him with a grin, “Daddy?” Stiles took his hands off her ears and crouched down in the front of her when he turned her around and saw her shiny eyes, so happy to see him again at night. Usually he left her to some nice people who were willing to take care of her while he had to go to see his customer at most night and then he came back to pick up her by 12 am to 3 am, depending on his customers’ choice of amount of hour of sex.

“What happen to your babysitter?”

The man huffed and crossed his arms with furious look, “You have no idea where the babysitter took her!?” 

_What the hell?_

The strawberry haired woman walked toward him and his daughter, smiling and gesturing toward her, “Stiles. Derek.” 

_Oh his name is Derek._

She darted her gaze to the grumpy man, “You both could have a proper conversation if it would be best for her to not listen.” He nodded, agreeing with her, as his piercing gaze stared at Stiles.

Stiles stammered as he stood up, “Yes, please.” He encouraged his daughter to go with her.

Ruby wailed wrapping her arms around his legs, begging, “No…I want to be with you!” Stiles pressed his lips together and kneeled down on stairs, brushing her curly locks away from forehead, “Ruby. I am not leaving you. I need you to go with her because…”

He scooped her in arms and stood up, smiling goofily, “looks like I am putting the cat among the pigeons.”

Ruby gasped, “No way! What did you do!?”

He kissed her cheek, “Oh yeah, you don’t want to know.”

She squinted at him, smashing his cheeks with her hand, and then she glanced at Peter and Derek, “Daddy. I don’t like him.”

Stiles frowned, “Which one?”

Ruby quickly jerked her index finger at Derek who widened his eyes in shock with furrowed brows.

She pouted angrily, “I don’t like him. Something is just…”

He said, “just what?”

She glanced back at her father, “Something is fishy about him. Not in fishy way, I could describe him weird, more weirder than one of my one hundred babysitters. I am serious.”

He grinned, “Okay, how can he be weird?”

She glared at Derek, “His eyes glow red _literally_ and-”

He snorted as he put her down, “You watch Supernatural too much.”

She gawked, shaking her head, “Nuh-huh, I am telling a truth!” He urged the strawberry haired woman to take her away, so he could have a proper conversation with two men.

Lydia gently pulled her by the hand. Ruby growled at Derek, “I am watching you!”

The door slammed when Scott ushered the pack out and whispered, “Have a blast.”

Stiles sighed and turned around to face Derek, “So, your name is Derek Hale? 

\----  
(Rewind before entering the Hale house)

Derek almost wolfed out in the public when Jessica hollered at him 'asshole!’ and left with the man, and he turned around to find Ruby who stood behind him. She scolded him for scaring her away and having no babysitter. 

“No, I am taking care of you.” 

She sat down, crossing her legs, on the black floor and shook her head, waving her long unruly curly hair.

“No.” 

It took him longer to convince to her to come with him when he finally gave her a chocolate milkshake that helped him to distract her sense of being aware. It was not easy to calm her down in the car when she quickly finished her milkshake and screamed, but Batman meowed and nuzzled against her neck. It helped reducing her temper. 

She whispered, “Sorry Batman.” She kissed it on the tiny pink nose with giggle as it purred happily, licking her chin.

They arrived at the Hale house and he grabbed her and Batman in each arms, walking to the door. He heard Erica’s voice.

“Don’t worry, you have a bigger dick than him, babe.”

He furrowed his brows together, confused, as he overhead the conversation from the pack talking. He opened the door and asked, “What’s going on?”

 _Why my uncle is naked standing behind the sofa._

All of sudden, his wolf howled happily and sniffed the familiar scent.

_Jade_

He looked up at the man in the red robe walking down on the stair as he widened his eyes. He almost growled when his mate reeked of Peter heavily. He wanted to punch his uncle in the face for not telling that he found Jade and fucking him. Ruby screamed out of her lungs, squirming out of his arm, “Daddy!” 

_I didn’t know he has a daughter._ He felt so betrayed more.

Allison waved at him. Derek wondered why she knew him and did not tell him, but apparently her heartbeat was telling a truth.

“Hi Stiles.”

That would explain why Stiles and Jade are the same person. Stiles finally recognized him and asked his daughter why she was not with her babysitter. Derek yelled at him, “You have no idea where the babysitter took her!?” He felt he had to care about his daughter because her father was his mate, so he had to take a responsibility. Lydia offered to take care of her while they could have a serious conversation, but the girl refused to leave. He assumed that Stiles did not spend time with her properly while he was busy with being fucked by strangers. He did not like it.

Out of blue, Ruby said, “His eyes glow red literally and-” He did not realize that she saw everything when he grabbed Jessica and pushed her to the corner, yelling at her in whisper about bringing the child to the club. Jessica scoffed and just left with the man. She forgot to take her. What a great woman. He just bled his eyes red angrily briefly before he turned around and saw Ruby standing in the front of him. She caught it.

He wanted to explain to Stiles that he was werewolf, but it was too early and he did not want to scare him.

Stiles snorted as he put her down, “You watch Supernatural too much.” Ruby shook her head, “Nun-huh, I am telling a truth!” She was taken away by Lydia before she screamed at him, “I am watching you!” The door slammed when Scott whispered, “Have a blast.” He growled.

Stiles turned around and said, “So you are Derek Hale?” 

\---  
Peter was covered in the black robe, sitting on the red throne, as Derek and Stiles in red robe sat opposite.

Derek crossed his arms, in the moment his inner wolf roaring angrily and snapping its jaw in fury like it wanted to claim him and lick all over him to erase the reek of Peter.

“Your name is Stiles. Jade is a fake name?”

_In the whole time, I thought it was a real name. I howled his name when I had my orgasm._

Stiles nodded, flailing his arms, “Yes. Jade was my business name. I couldn’t believe I was blown!” He groaned as he tilted his head back on the top edge of sofa with closed eyes, “in the front of my daughter’s teacher!” He ran his fingers through his messy hair. 

Derek nodded. Peter chuckled.

“Stiles. Do you want to know where I bumped into your daughter?”

Stiles put his leg over his other leg, nodding firmly, “Yeah. I don’t understand why you kidnapped my daughter?” He tightened his jaws as his amber gaze glared at him.

Derek hissed, “I found your daughter in my club.”

Stiles snorted, “Yeah right, what kind of story you are giving-” Slowly, he dropped his amused look, “My daughter is?”

Derek repeated angrily, “In my club.”

Stiles’ eyes went wide, dropping his jaw, “Why my daughter went there?”

Derek chuckled lowly, rolling his eyes and shaking his head, “Her babysitter ignored your daughter and she flirted with a man in my club. I am really shocked how you left her to that ignorant babysitter! Not to mention, while you had a sex with my uncle! How dare you do that?” Peter smirked, nodding and adding, “It felt good.” 

He hollered at him, “Shut up.”

Stiles stood up and he walked to the door.

Derek asked, “Where are you going?” 

Stiles turned around.

His chin trembled, pressing his lips together, as his eyes filled with water, “Okay! I admit that I am stupid and asshole father to put my daughter in dangerous situation when her babysitter might be drunk and leave her behind in your stupid club. At the club! While I was fucked by your uncle for three hours!”

_You are not stupid, Stiles._

Peter spoke politely, “Oh I forgot to give you cash before you leave.”

Stiles jerked his hands down, screaming out of his lungs, “Fuck you, Peter!”

Peter raised his brows as he held his hand up. 

Stiles sobbed, his face reddening furiously, as he grabbed the knob, looking over his shoulder, “Fuck you all! Fuck my life! I am trying to earn money to survive my daughter and myself. I have no choice! I am a slutty prostitute for the sake.” He twisted the knob, but Derek grabbed him by the shoulder.

Stiles turned around and hit him in the jaw with his fist. He screamed in agony as he shook his hand, “What the fuck! How your jaw can be that fuckin’ iron!”

Derek looked at him in utterly disbelief, rubbing his jaw, as he whispered, “Stiles.”

_My mate is crying. I don’t want to hurt him. I didn’t mean to hurt him._

His inner wolf howled.

Stiles walked out on him.

\----

Stiles grabbed his daughter from the strawberry haired woman as he stammered, “Thank you for watching my daughter.”

Ruby gasped, “Why are you crying?” She started to sob. He sobbed more, holding her in his arms, as he heard Derek crying out ‘Just wait, listen to me. I didn’t mean to hurt you’. 

Ruby screamed, “Stop hurting my daddy! Go away!” Stiles walked to his car parking next to the black sleek Camaro. He opened the car door, put her in the booster seat, buckled her up, and turned around to face Batman who meowed.

“Damn.” He picked him up and shoved him into his daughter, squeezing him so hard.

“Don’t kill him, Ruby.” Her tears overwhelmed over her red cheeks, she was hiccupping. 

He closed the door.

He saw Allison stepping in Derek’s way and screaming, “Back off, Derek! Leave him alone.” He would thank her later, but he was not in mood. 

Derek glared at him. It was sadness in his eyes. Stiles wanted to laugh at him ‘Fuck you’. He got into the driver’s seat and put the key in the ignition.

\----

Derek ran after him when his mate walked out and picked his daughter up, running to his car. 

He didn’t want to lose him again!

“Stiles. Listen to me, please. I didn’t mean to hurt you.” His mate refused to look at him and his heart shattered when his daughter screamed at him, “Stop hurting my daddy! Go away!” Allison blocked his way and told him to leave him alone. He wanted to shove her, but she was pregnant. He sighed.

His wolf whimpered as Stiles drove far away from his home until he was no longer seeing the red flashing rear lights.

“That’s my fault.” He pressed his lips together as he spaced out.

The pack hugged him and told him that Stiles needed time. 

“He forgot his money.” Derek turned around and growled, lunging toward Peter on the porch, but the male betas (except Danny) pinned him down and the women calmed him down. 

Erica growled, “Get out of here. You are not welcome to come this house, Peter.” Peter left without an apology.

\---

Stiles arrived at his run down apartment and carried his sleeping Ruby who hugged Batman carefully, walking on upstairs to third floor. He opened the door with # 161 as he entered it before he closed it with his foot. He went to his single bedroom and put her down on the twin sized bed. He couldn’t afford buying another bed for her and he kept paying the rent and bills for her health issue. Of course, they must have food. Stiles lie down next to his sleeping daughter as he sang a lullaby, watching the moon behind the soon-to-be-storm cloud and falling his gaze to her. He moved her curly lock behind her ear, pressing his lips together and blinking several times when he felt sting in his eyes. 

They were filling with tears.

He paused the lullaby as he heard a knock on the door. Furrowed his brows together, he turned around and faced the door. He hoped it was not the landlord who scolded him for not turning the monthly fee on the time sharply. 

He heard a man’s voice and then he walked to open the door.

“Peter. What do you want?”

Peter smiled and grabbed his hand until Stiles felt something papers in his hand and he looked down. 

It was $600 with extra $300.

Peter asked, “How do you feel? I can explain. Can I come in first?” Stiles rolled his eyes away as he let him come in. Peter sat down on the crappy chair that was about breaking down.

Stiles stared at Peter as he crossed his arms, tilting his hip to right that showed his slight curve.

“Peter. Talk or…”

Peter did not realize that this man was totally different from Jade with careless attitude, of course with a strict policy. Jade was just a bubbly person who seduced men by wrapping his arms around their necks until they lost their breath and fucked him.

Peter grinned slyly, “Or what…”

“I will throw Batman on you!” They turned around and found Ruby in the hall, holding Batman that faced to them to her chest and pouting angrily. Peter raised his brows up as his gaze moved from her to the father who gestured toward her.

“That’s what she said.” He pressed his lips together, almost darting his tongue out, as he placed his hands on his hips.

Peter nodded, “Ruby, do you want to see ‘Fluffy Unicorn: The Dark Side’?” Ruby put her guard down as she spread her smile, screaming happily and running until she sat on his laps, “Really!? Daddy, can I go?” Stiles gritted his teeth.

 _Bastard._

He and his daughter rarely went to movie theater if he had some spare cash. It hurt him if he had to say no when she wanted something like a fluffy unicorn or toys, sweet candies, and more. She had no normal childhood, but hers was very unique when she met a lot of strangers, loving to talk about cultures and whatever. Some babysitters were nice and rich, so sometimes they took her for fun activities. One of her babysitters gave her a baby Batman, one of kitties her mama cat gave births, when she was barely seven months. They quickly became BFF.

Her puppy eyes grew bigger when she whimpered, “Please! Please?” He was so weak against her cute beg.

“Okay.”

She screamed and hugged Peter, “Thank you, Uncle Peter! Can we go to see the movie tomorrow!?”

Peter nodded, “Sure, whatever you want, princess.” He asked Stiles if it was okay and Stiles nodded, “She is not going to school tomorrow.”

Later, she came back to the bedroom.

“She is very sweet.”

Stiles nodded, “She is. So, what’s your concern about Derek?”

Peter grinned as he stood up, "I have no concern about him. See you tomorrow."

\----

Ruby stared as she crossed her arms, her hand holding the leash to Batman (Batman is a service pet that helps reducing her temper). She looked up at him, “Daddy, what’s he doing here? I thought we banned him from our life eternally.” 

Stiles sighed, “Peter did this?” 

It was Derek. He nodded, “Yes…”

Stiles deadpanned as he rolled his eyes, snatching the tickets from his hand and dragging his daughter to the entrance of movie theater. 

Ruby whined, “He is following us!” She glared at him. All of them handed tickets to the ticket man who checked and bought popcorn and soda. They went to the stall 18 until they saw the banner flashing in red ‘Fluffy Unicorn: The Dark Side’. Ruby just dashed off and found perfect seats.

She said, “You sit here, daddy.” Stiles sat on the left next to Batman and Ruby and Derek asked nicely, “No seat for me?”

Ruby frowned, “That’s seat for Batman.” Stiles almost snorted with laughter and felt sorry for Derek already, so he picked Batman up and put him on his lap, “You can take his seat.”

Ruby felt so betrayed, but Stiles raised his brows, “Ruby Stilinski. Watch the movie or we leave right away.”

She leaned on the seat, glaring at Derek, and grabbed her Batman from his lap. It was very awkward for Derek sitting in the middle while they watched the previews. He watched Derek whispering with Ruby as he frowned until Derek looked at him with sad smile. 

Derek said, “Stiles, I am sorry. I am just…”

Stiles sighed, “I understood your feeling. Thank you for taking care of Ruby. So just shut up and move on. You have no idea how I became…” He whispered quietly, “a prostitute…”

Derek grabbed his hand and leaned to whisper into his ear, “I think it is not best to talk in here.”

He nodded with smile, “Yeah…”

Derek said out of blue, “Can we be friend? I know we um…did it.” 

_He wants me to be his friend?_

Derek said, “I want to know about you more…” Stiles bit his lips and his gaze molted against his olive eyes until Ruby hissed, “It starts now, shhh!”

Stiles’ heart beat so fast and he was glad that Derek couldn’t see his red face in the dark.

\----

Derek saw Peter and he wanted to rip his throat off with his teeth. Peter handed tickets to him.

“What is this?”

Peter rolled his eyes, “What kind of century are you from? Take it or you might lose a chance.”

Derek snatched it and frowned when he stared at it, “Fluffy Unicorn: The Dark Side? No thanks.” 

“No, you are going to see it with Stiles and Ruby.”

It froze Derek’s heart.

_Why he wanted me to go? He already fucked him last night and now he wanted to help me to get my mate back?_

“Why do you do that?”

Peter rolled his eyes and sighed, “I am not going to apologize for what I did to Stiles or your _Jade_. By the way, I have no idea that you are secretly attaching to him.”

“Then why didn’t you tell me before that you found him?”

Peter shrugged, “I like him. My wolf refused to knot him, so accept it. Not like I am getting him pregnant.” 

Derek growled, bleeding his eyes red. 

Peter grinned, “So do you want to go?” 

Derek walked away before snarling, “Do not touch my mate ever again. If you did that again, then I would send you back to the gravestone!” 

He met them again and Ruby already hated him. It was very awkward, but Stiles was easy on him when he took Batman off the seat and let him sit that made Ruby upset, but she leaned against the chair when her father told her to watch the movie or leave right away. It did help little bit, but she still glared at him coldly. 

He could hear her whisper. 

“ _I will kill you if you make my daddy cry._ ” She pointed at Batman, raising her brows, “ _My batman will rip you from limb to limb._ ” Derek wanted to laugh, but he pressed his lips together and nodded with whisper, “Okay, I won’t.” 

“Stiles, I am sorry. I am just…” Stiles interrupted him and told him that he understood his feeling and to shut up and move on. Basically, he said that Derek had no idea how he became… 

“a prostitute.” He whispered quietly and Derek realized that his confession might be dark, so he told him to not speak about it in the public. Stiles sighed in relief and smiled. 

His wolf yelped happily when his mate smiled. 

“Can we be friend? I know we um…did it.” Stiles dropped his jaw, squinting at him confused. Was it bad time to ask him? 

“I want to know about you more…” He could see Stiles biting his lips and falling in love with his amber eyes. They were cut off by Ruby who shushed angrily, “It starts now, shhh!” 

Derek smiled, restraining his wolf that howled happily, when he could hear his mate’s heart beating so fast. 

In the end, it went great smoothly when they went to Cold Stone since Derek paid for them. Now, Ruby liked him. Maybe it was less than five percent, but it was better than nothing. 

Ruby dozed off as she kept going licking her ice cream cone, leaning on Derek’s shoulder. Stiles went to hold her, but Derek shook his head, “It is fine.” 

“Okay.” He smiled and licked his vanilla ice cream, keeping his daze off from him. 

He heard a ringtone coming from Stiles’ pocket. Stiles smiled, “Sorry.” as he stood up, walking near to the tree away from them when he talked on the phone. 

Derek decided to overhead the conversation. 

“Hi this is Jade.” 

“Hi Jade, I got this number from my friend who recommended, so can we meet at the Motel 6 tonight?” It angered Derek’s wolf out. 

“Tonight?” 

“Yes.” 

Stiles paced a bit as he bit his lips nervously, glancing at Derek and waving at him happily like he pretended that it was a normal conversation. He turned his back to them. 

“I…would…like” 

Derek carried Ruby in his arms and walked to Stiles, grabbing his phone away and grinning, “Hi. He won’t go to see you tonight. Bye.” He hung it up. Stiles gasped, “Derek!” 

“You are not going.” 

Stiles said, “It is not your business!” 

“Yes, it is my business, too.” 

Stiles reached for Ruby, but Derek stepped back, “No, you are not going. Okay. I am going to take care of you and Ruby.” 

Stiles shook his head in disbelief and he was about laughing, but Derek pulled him closer by wrapping his arm around him and kissed him passionately. Stiles moaned and wrapped his arms around his neck. They went deep in the kiss, forgetting that they were in the public. He whispered, “Are you sure? I mean I am slut and I am dirty…” Derek nibbled his earlobe, cupping his slender neck with his free hand, as whispered when Stiles leaned on the crook of his neck, “You are not dirty. You are beautiful when I saw you on my bed. You have no idea how much I miss you…when you are not on my bed anymore.” 

Stiles cupped his cheeks with his hands, staring at his sad green eyes, as he whispered uncertainly, “Really?” 

Derek nodded and kissed him again. 

“Oh my god, it is too hot here!” Ruby wake up and found herself being sandwiched between her father and Derek, screeching loudly. Stiles stepped back and gasped in laughter, “Oh Ruby, I did not realize you are literally here.” 

Derek handed her over to him when she wanted her daddy. Stiles held her on hip, glancing at him like he was falling in love with him. 

“Um, I think we have to go…” 

\---- 

Scott whispered, “Look at Derek.” The pack smiled when they found Derek smiling and spacing out that he did not focus on his meal. 

Allison smiled, “I think his date went well.” 

The pack agreed with nods. 

\---- 

In the bathroom, Stiles moaned, prostrating his three fingers into his hole, as he leaned on the tile wall. 

“Derek.” He could image that Derek thrust and bang him so hard until he became a rag doll, splaying his arms and legs on spreadsheet and moaning when he kissed Derek involving wet tongues. 

“Daddy. Are you okay there?” Stiles blushed as he cursed under breath, pulling his fingers out and squealing when she knocked on the door, “Yesss, I am okay!” 

“Are you sure? You are moaning loudly. I don’t know what are you doing there. Are you playing with my Batman.” 

Stiles stifled his laughter. 

“Heck no.” 

Stiles could hear her stomping angrily and a nasty mix of scream and wail coming out of her tiny lungs. 

“Daddy, he is not here!” 

\---- 

Danny appeared at the entrance of dining room until the pack looked up at him. 

“I think we have a problem.” 

Derek looked up at him and dropped his smile. 

The cat with rainbow Mohawk meowed happily. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Ruby hate Derek more? I don't know. 
> 
> I would love to get suggestions about how Stiles find out that Derek is a werewolf. Ruby is sort of mini-Stiles, knowing something weird about Derek, but Stiles don't believe her.
> 
> Or Derek tells him?
> 
> Please! Por favor!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeez, it had been in my file for long time. I actually don't know what to do with this. I think I had to finish this fic, and later I will delete this fic SOON. Maybe tomorrow.

Stiles and Ruby moved to the Hale house since Derek insisted that he would take care of them. By the way, he was sick of carrying Batman to the apartment, where they lived, back and forth when the cat ran away continuously. Batman preferred to stay in the Hale house instead of the crappy apartment with no AC. Derek warned his pack that his betas were banned to wolf out in the front of Stiles and Ruby absolutely at all unless he let Stiles to figure out by himself since he refused to believe his own daughter who probably fabricated the story about Derek being a werewolf with red eyes. The pack agreed. Not to mention, he had discussed with Stiles about his sexually active life that he needed to stop prostituting. He could see Stiles biting his bottom lip and nodding when he said, “Stiles. Can you do that?”

“I can…” His heart beat so fast and his smell was full of hesitant. Derek couldn’t blame him for making a stupid decision because Stiles was orphan when he was sixteen years old, losing his father. He ended up living with foster families until he turned into eighteen and he had a hard time to survive. He met a woman named Tessa in Phoenix, Arizona, and he befriended with her for two months. Ruby was the accidentally beautiful creation from Stiles and Tessa when they were drank, fucking. Tessa screamed staring at the pregnancy test tube along with Stiles. Stiles whimpered, “Oh god, your fiancé will kill me!”

Tessa shoved him to the wall by the neck, and she grinned, “No. He won’t know about this.” She wouldn’t mind being pregnant with a child of Stiles, but she wouldn’t raise the baby because her fiancé wouldn’t like it. Stiles wished she could keep the baby because she had no idea about his life of being homeless with some money. Ruby was born, screaming out of the tiny lungs, on November 17 and she was delivered directly to Stiles instead of the mother. The mother didn’t want to see the baby because she was worried that she might change her mind, like attaching to the baby when she would fall in love with the child. She had no idea what her baby looked like. In few days, she was gone. Stiles looked at his baby who cooed staring at him with fading blue eyes, and he smiled, “My darling, I will take care of you not matter how hard my life is right now.”

They moved to Austin, Texas, six months later after Rub was born, and he found a job as a waiter at the small restaurant, but the wage was fuckin’ crap. It was five dollar per hour. So it was not enough to cover the expense of diapers, formula milk, clothes, and everything she needed! With patience, he worked for almost one year. One night, he happened to overhead the conversation from two blond women.

“I had an amazing sex with one of my clients last night. He was incredible! I wish I can be his, but he is married. He has two kids.”

“Oh shame on you. I hate this client.”

“Why?”  
“He wants to do some bondage kinks. I really hate it.”

“So…”

The woman laughed, “He paid well. 6 grands!”

Stiles widened his eyes, dropping his jaw at the huge amount of cash, and he wondered that men could prostitute? Until the shift was over, he went to talk with two women.

“Hi.”

The blonds smiled friendly.

“Um…I couldn’t help myself to overhead…um having sex with clients.”

The blond women with earring loops smiled, “Oh, you want to fuck me?”

He shook his head, “Um no. I wonder if you can help me to fuck someone…to earn money…”

The blond women looked at each other, and at Stiles when they smiled and nodded.

The two women were named Jenna and Penny, training him to be a prostitute. Like Stiles had to wear leather short that showed the fat of his ass, transparent white shirt that teased his nipples, and a pair of black boots. Penny held one year old Ruby on her hip, smiling with a pride, “You look so amazing!” 

Jenna giggled and jerked her head toward the door, “You ready?” Stiles nodded. Penny stayed home with Ruby, giving Stiles good luck.

Stiles lost his virginity to the businessman, bald and older like being fifty year old. Jenna told him that appearance was not matter since they needed to focus on their status: wealthy. That’s their goal to search people with good status. He was fucked by two men in a night separately and earned more than two grand. He was happy with it, so he could pay the bills off and buy necessary materials for Ruby’s needs. 

 

He did not prostitute everyday at least he was running out of money, and then he had to look for clients. He was comfortable with moving from city to city since Ruby liked it when she loved to meet different people despite lousy babysitters. Few months ago, he just brought Ruby to Beacon Hills first time in four years because he wanted her to meet his deceased mother at the graveyard and tell her how beautiful and caring grandmother was. Ruby smiled, caressing Batman’s head with her fingers absently, as she spoke, “What happen to her?”

“Brain disorder. It made her crazy and she didn’t know what was real or not.” Ruby frowned, looking down. She did not ask questions anymore. Stiles stayed there for two weeks. On the last day, he realized that he was at the stranger’s home when he looked at his client. He had to pick his daughter up since he was worried that the babysitter might be angry because he was supposed to pick her up yesterday, but he was exhausted to move, his ass hurt. He was happy to receive bucks from Peter before he left.

He never had seen his Greek God client ever again as he thought. He considered putting his daughter in the kindergarten instead of staying with babysitter from morning to night. He made a decision that he would like to live in Beacon Hills, which he thought it would be good for Ruby. 

He met Peter again and he let him to fuck him for a night. He didn’t realize that he met his beautiful client again. Both of them developed a special relationship that they were not lover yet. He didn’t know what he was to him.

“Stiles?”

Stiles jolted his head up, and he smiled, “I can do it.” Derek cupped his neck with a hand, kissing on his forehead. 

\----  
Derek flickered the switch on and leaned on the doorframe, raising his brows up. Stiles jolted his head to right and widened his eyes.

“Stiles. Where have you been?” There was a whiff of sex, but it was a faint. 

Stiles gestured with flailing hands as he stammered indistinctly. His shoulder slumped down with a sigh.

“Okay.” He walked to Derek and grabbed his hand tightly.

“I am sorry for breaking one of your rules.”

Derek already knew it.

“Which one?”

Stiles bit his lips, swollen, and there was a kiss mark on the back of neck, “Um, I was not supposed to do that again.”

“Okay, why?”

“I like sex.”

“Okay, I thought you hate it since you have no choice. But you live here, so I provide everything you need.”

“I know, but you won’t fuck me!” Stiles cried as he ran to his bedroom. Derek was glad that pack and Ruby were not here.

\----  
Peter picked Ruby up at the school.

Ruby frowned, sulking on the backseat, as she muttered, “Why Uncle Derek always yells at my daddy!?”

Peter quickly looked up at the mirror.

“That’s love, darling.”

Ruby challenged his opinion, “That’s not love. It is a domestic abuse. I’ve seen a lot of bruises on Daddy’s neck. They are purple and some yellow eh green.” Peter wanted to laugh and tell her that were kiss marks from Derek. He figured out that Derek just took Stiles out on the date and they made love when they just stumbled into the Honeymoon Suit and landed on the bed quickly. 

Peter grimaced, “Well, is your father not allowed to love anyone?”

Ruby crossed her arms, “Yes, he can, but I don’t trust Derek. I think he is something we don’t know.”

“Like what?”

She rolled her eyes, “Werewolf.”

Peter pressed his lips tightly. She nailed on it perfectly.

“How do you know?”

She shrugged, “I research stuff.”

Peter raised one of his brows up, feeling impressed with her high intelligence when she added, “through surfing internet. Who think four year old kid doesn’t know how to use a laptop. Oh you must be born in the barn?”

Peter released laughter.  
\----  
Stiles sighed, playing with Derek’s hair, as he muttered, “She really hates you more than I thought.”

Derek rolled on his stomach, prodded his elbows, and shrugged one of his shoulder, “I am thinking about taking her to Disneyland?”

“No more Disneyland.”

“Why?”

Stiles winced, “She is not fan of princess stuff. You need to take her to Wax museum or stores relating to comic. She will love it. Maybe she will love you…”

Derek nodded, “Okay, I will.”

\----

Ruby screamed happily, running into the comic con.

Stiles was right.

\----

Stiles ride on the fat cock, moaning and rubbing his nipples with his hand, as his other hand gripped Derek’s shoulder. He whimpered, “Derek, can I come?”

Derek sneered playfully, “Nope. I want to fuck you until you can’t walk.” Stiles rolled his eyes into the back of his head, tilting his head back when he screamed as Derek hit his prostrate.

 

In the early morning, Derek woke up, cracking an eye open, and found Stiles straddling his hips and licking his lips seductively.

“Derek…” Derek rolls his eyes. He knew that Stiles struggled to reduce his lust, which was great, but he took advantage to use Derek for sex. He rolled Stiles to pin him down on the back and growled playfully, “Stiles, sleep!”

He huffed and went back to sleep, ignoring Stiles’ whimper and whine ‘Derek?’. He covered his hard cock with his hand, shutting his eyes tightly and smelling the heavy arousal come from Stiles who licked the top knob of his neck.

“Derek? Please, fuck me.”

Derek whispered, “No. Go to sleep. Please?”

Stiles sighed, “Fine.”

\---

Stiles turned around and screamed, being horrified when he saw a wolf with red eyes. Turning on the heels, he ran and dodged every tree. 

“Derek!”

Derek came out of the porch and grabbed him in the hug, staring at the wolf with red eyes who growled and stepped back to the forest.

“What the fuck is that!”

Derek smiled, “I think you need to know.”

\----

Stiles laughed, “You are kidding me?”

Derek with red eyes and fangs shook his head as he took a glance of his wolfed out betas who shrugged innocently. 

Stiles glanced at Ruby who crossed her arms and raised her brow, “I told you!” He moaned, rolling his eyes into the back of head, and fainted on the sofa.

Lydia smiled, “I guess he takes it well.” She patted Stiles’ head. Ruby pumped her fists in the air, “Finally, he will thank me that I am right!”

\----  
You have no idea how it hurts my heart when your lover tells you that he will leave me. He has no idea how much I love him and I work so hard to take care of him and his daughter, but now he wants to leave. Damn. Where was his common sense? I don’t think he would understand. 

Stiles smiled, “Derek, I am leaving.”

Derek looked up from reading the article on the iPad and he looked so hurt. 

“No, you can’t leave me!”

Stiles shook his head and grabbed his hands, twining fingers together, “No. There are so much lack of experience I should have in my life. I decide um…to go to college.”

“Oh where?”

“In the Cambridge.”

Derek widened his eyes, “That’s far away, you know that?”

He nodded, “Yeah, that’s my dream college where my mom used to attend there before.”

“Okay, how long?”

“Eight years or less.” 

Derek nodded, trying to calm down instead of yelling angrily, and he understood that Stiles never had a chance to have a college experience because all he did was taking care of Ruby and earning low wages that he couldn’t afford. He refused to take a loan, which he thought it was bullshit to try paying it off in years. 

“Okay. This fall, you are going?”

Stiles nodded with smile, “Yes, I am accepted with a full scholarship.” 

“What about Ruby?”

Stiles pressed his lips together, wincing, “That’s what I am going to talk about.”

_Don’t tell me he is going to leave her behind. She needs a father, actual biological father_

“Stiles, she will miss you.”

Stiles gulped, “I know. That’s why I am asking you a favor to raise her for me? I trust myself to entrust her to you because I would love to see her around you, the great alpha with good influence. Not to mention, she loves you as a Papa. Please.”

Derek’s heart ached when he heard every time when Ruby giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him, “Papa.”

He sighed, “I will take care of her for you. We can visi-“ 

Stiles whispered shakily, “I don’t want to see you until I graduate.”

Derek untwining his fingers and then he wrapped his hand around his wrist tightly, growling, “Stiles!”

Stiles’ eyes filled with tears, shaking his head, as he smiled, “Let me go. I already suffer so much.”

“Let me go.”

“Let me go, dammit you. Let me go.”

Derek let his wrist go.

In this moment, they broke up. Not to mention, Ruby did not take news well and screamed at her father, “I hate you!”

\----

Nine years later…

Ruby, the fourteen year old teen who attended BHHS as junior with full AP classes, hollered with laughter, slamming her fist on the table repeatedly, along with the pack who snorted laughter when Derek cornered the masochistic clown at the corner.

“Do not touch me, clown.” Clown moaned with batting lash eyes, waggling his brows.

He groaned and grabbed him by the neck, shoving him out of the door.

Ruby snickered, wiping the tears off with her lanky fingers.

Derek turned around and huffed angrily, smiling at Ruby that she looked like her father strongly. Moles, amber eyes, turned up nose, and bow lips. Not to mention she was taller than Lydia.

Peter sighed, wrapping his arm around his newly wife, “Derek. Ruby and I have a gift for you.”

Derek squinted at him.

Ruby nodded, “A really big one. Check it out in your bedroom.”

Derek widened his eyes, furrowing his brows, and he almost smiled.

She rolled her eyes, “Your gift is not really patient, so go for it.” He ran to this bedroom.

He opened the door, dropping his jaw.

It was the naked man lying on the bedroom and laughing.

“Happy Birthday, Derek. I am back to be your gift again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you want more chapter.


End file.
